The present invention relates to a taper lock nut which is mainly used for wheels, and particularly to a lock nut in which a metal nut base is surrounded by a synthetic resin.
Nuts made of aluminum or steel are conveniently used as taper lock nuts for the wheels of automobiles.
However, all of such nuts easily experience looseness and are heavy, and steel-made nuts have a problem with respect to rust. In addition, although there has been a recent demand for these nuts to be made fashionable and to be colored, it has been difficult to color conventional nuts.